


West Side Story AU

by Clumsynerd907



Category: Supernatural, West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, West Side Story, muscial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsynerd907/pseuds/Clumsynerd907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate Universe with Dean and Castiel in the world of West Side Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_woodchips_of_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_woodchips_of_death/gifts).



There were two gangs in a small town in New York that claimed that they were the best. The town on the edge of New York, seemingly on the edge of the rules from the way that these two gangs acted. They both acted like they were above the law, especially the ladies man Dean Winchester who always seemed to get into all of the street fights with the Angels. He carried himself as the leader of the Hunters even though that was the infamous drunkard Bobby Singer. Bobby was like a father figure to all of them when they all came to the small town. All of them had had horrible lives growing up and Bobby seemed to be the one who had taken them in without any questions. They ruled the town with their gang, the Hunters.  
Thy probably would have been the largest gang in town if it hadn't been for the illegal immigrants that pulled in. These were people that Bobby hadn't bothered to help since they all seemed to be family themselves. None of them asked for help and Bobby never provided them help.They were led by Micheal, the oldest of the brothers. He had been the one to pull the rest of his brother and sisters across the border. No one was really happy when they came into town. The Hunters had even tried to even ignore their presence, but that all went sour when they started coming up with a gang name for themselves. The Angels. Typical since they were anything but. As soon as the Angels made a name for themselves, things started to go sour. Micheal kept getting challenged to street fights (mostly by Dean Winchester himself) and getting caught repeatedly by the police. Every now and then he would have to either drag one of his own out of jail, or ask some one to get him out of jail. It was a lot of hard work that Micheal didn't appreciate since he had been told that America was full of golden opportunities and the easy way to start a new life since their father had abandoned them. They had to scrape the garbages to find food and that's when it got to Micheals last nerve. That's when he made the gang. To make sure that no one would get in is or his family's way when he was hungry.  
That's where the tragedy begins. Two gangs fighting for the same turf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sun was high, making the afternoon hot. Dean wiped some sweat from his tanned forehead as he turned back over to Garth who was dribbling the basket ball in in front of the baseball hoop. Bobby watched them from the brick wall he was sitting on. He watched the boys as he kept watch for the Angels.  
"Bobby! Come on!" the scrawny boy called from the basket ball court. His hazel eyes wide and hopeful as he looked up at Bobby, then back down when Dean stole the ball from him. "Hey!"  
"Watch the ball, Garth!" Dean scolded softly with a light chuckle as he tossed the ball. The net made a soft swish as it fell through cleanly. Dean smiled smugly as garth hurried over to grab the ball and started dribble. Dean rushed up to try and take the ball from him.  
"Why does Bobby worry about the Angels all of the time? We're the Hunters. No one messes with us." Garth said, slightly panting as he tried to get around Dean. "What about last week?" Dean chuckled softly as he grabbed for the ball. Dean was actually fairly surprised when Garth dribbled around him and shot.  
"That was just Zacariah getting on my nerves." Garth grumbled when the ball bounced off the backboard. Dean laughed at that. Garth seemed to think himself invincible ever since he had gotten admitted into the Hunter's gang. Dean had to save him from multiple fights before, not that he minded a few street fights, but Garth always seemed to be getting himself in trouble.  
Sam glanced up from the book he had been reading in the shade of a nearby tree. He never really wanted to be dragged into this, but he rarely fought it with Dean since he secretly liked it. He carried himself more of a literature teacher then a gang member and people recognized that. He could hold himself in a fight any day, but he would usually be seen with his nose in a book or with his girlfriend Jess. Dean, his older brother, and him rarely got along, but Sam hated fighting with him about stupid things. Sammy brushed a lock of his chocolate brown hair from his eyes and looked at his brother, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Dean, shouldn't we be going soon?" He asked warily as he looked around. Dean glanced over at him and tossed the ball his way. Sam gasped and dropped his book to catch the ball. He frowned at the book that was now laying in his lap. Dean flashed him a smile, his bright green eye seemingly gleaming.  
"Jerk! I lost my place!" Sam exclaimed, chucking the ball back towards his older brother.  
"You shouldn't have brought the book in the first place, bitch." Dean retorted and easily caught the ball. Sam grumbled as he picked up his book and flipped through pages to find where he had been.  
"I'm studying, Dean. I'm trying to get in the same school as Jess." Sam muttered and Dean scoffed. Not the stupid college talk again.  
"Sammy, how many times do I have to say it? They're not going to let someone who was in a gang into a school like that." Dean sighed and passed the ball over to Garth. Garth fumbled with the ball, dropping it and running after it as it bounced away.  
"I'm not going to put that I'm in the Hunters on my application, Dean." Sam said, not looking up from his book as he talked to Dean. Dean made his way over to the tree that Sam was reading at. He leaned his shoulder against it and smiled sadly at his brother.  
"You know that they look back at that kind of stuff. I'm not knocking your dream, Sammy-" Dean started.  
"Sounds like you are." Sam muttered at him, making Dean sigh and roll his eyes.  
"I'm just saying not to get your hopes up for that stuff." He said. Dean didn't exactly want to be stuck with a depressed Sam again. He had enough of that when Jess had threatened to break up with him.  
"Think fast!" Garth exclaimed. Dean looked back over just in time for the ball to hit him fairly hard in the chest, making him grunt in surprise more than pain. The ball rolled off and bounced harmlessly on the ground.  
"Garth? Little more of a warning next time." Dean scolded softly, giving Garth a pointed look. He heard Sam snickering and glared down at him, but he was glad that the argument was over for right now.  
"Dean? Sam? Garth?" Bobby asked, sliding off of the wall and started walking towards the boys. His jaw clenched as he saw the Angels pick up the basket ball.  
"Hey, look at what we have here." Uriel chuckled from behind Micheal, trying to sound sinister. Garth glared at them, taking a step forward. Dean held out an arm in front go him, stopping him before he could get into anymore trouble.  
"Yes, this is neutral territory, so if you wouldn't mind giving us back the basketball..." Dean said, narrowing his eyes at the Angels. He glanced over and helped Sam up to his feet. Sam kept his book safely tucked under his arm and stepped in front of Garth protectively. Uriel looked down at the basketball in innocence. "Really? Your basketball? I'd beg to differ since it's on our side of the court." He sneered, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Micheal. "The court is neutral." Bobby said through his grinding teeth.  
"Why, of course, how rude of us." Raphael said, jerking the ball from Uriel's hands and throwing it rather hard at Sam, making him drop his book again so he could catch it. The Angels all cackled as Sam tucked the ball under one arm and picking up the book on the ground. His jaw clenched as he realized that he had to find his place once again. He hated losing his place like this.  
They took a few menacing steps forward, a few more of their gang members seeming to come out from nowhere as they surrounded the Hunters. Dean stood in front of Garth. In fact, Sam and Bobby both stood in front of Garth as well, keeping him well protected from the Angels around them.  
"Guys! Come on! I can take them!" Garth whined, jumping up and down so he could shoot glares at the Angels over their shoulders. Micheal sauntered close to them, casually flipping up his middle finger towards Dean and Bobby. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but is that directed towards us?" dean asked, trying to force himself to be polite and not start a fight in the neutral territory.  
"Oh, what? This?" Micheal asked innocently, holding up the middle finger so Dean could see. "Why would it be?"  
"Because you're a d-" Garth started with the glare shot from Bobby shut him up.  
"It's not directed towards you, but it is up, isn't?" Micheal said curiously as he flipped them off. Dean was getting on his last nerve as Micheal walked around them, casually just flipping them all off. Dean looked back to see Garth jumping up and down, holding up both of his hands, his middle fingers waving.  
Uriel's hand shot out and peeled Garth from the protective circle and threw him to the ground. Hard. Dean rushed forward and tried to help Garth to his feet when he was shoved back rather roughly. Dean was growling as he shoved and swung blindly to try and get back to Garth before he got hurt too badly. Garth pulled himself to his feet and raised his fists offensively in front of him, ready to throw a punch if he needed to.  
"Bring it on!" Garth said, bouncing slightly on his heels and a smug smirk playing on his lips as he watched Uriel carefully. Uriel smiled smugly and swung at him, missing and stumbling when Garth dodged the swing.  
They kept going like that for a little while. Uriel swinging wildly, starting to get pissed off when Garth easily dodged his blows. He even got in a few punches of his own, making Dean laugh and cackle at how well Garth was doing. That was, until Garth accidentally backed into a few of the Angels. they sneered and held him there by his arms. Garth exclaimed and tried to pull away when a fist slammed into his gut, tearing the breath from him.  
"Hey! That's cheating!" Dean growled, swinging at the two Angels again, his fist connecting with the guy's face with a sickening crunch.  
"Street rules for a street fight." Rahpael growled from where he was, his hand in front of his face, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.  
"That's all I needed to hear." dean said, sweeping his leg out from underneath Uriel and sending him tumbling down. Sam's book was knocked to the ground for the last time. Sammy twisted around and slammed his fist into the guy's jaw and scooped up his book. Bobby seemed to be watching from afar, proud of his boys for fighting for themselves. He scratched the faint beard on his chin as some one approached him. He sighed as he felt like he was getting too old for this. He easily brought the kid down, smiling smugly as people around him gave him dirty looks for making it look like it was effortless to take down one of their best fighters. There was a shrill whistle that pierced through the air, making Dean push off of the guy he was pummeling into the ground. Garth jerked away from the guy he was fighting, only to be slammed in the gut.  
"It's the police! Scatter!" Sam exclaimed, clinging onto his book. There was another shrill whistle and the two police showed up, one of them tearing Garth and Uriel apart. Sheriff Alastair and officer Benny came into the scene, Ben pulling Garth off of the Angel, kicking and screaming.  
"Knock it off! Settle down!" Benny said, tossing Garth away from Uriel.  
"They can kill themselves for all I care, just not on my rounds." Alastair mumbled from behind, not doing anything but looking pretty menacing with his grey stubble beard and his loose fitting, dark blue police uniform. He messed with the hat on his hat with a grumble. He had dragged enough Hunters and Angels to the slammer before to know that they weren't exactly scared of them. They were just afraid of having to spend more than one night in the rat infested cell. That actually generally confused him because the cells to him looked a lot more endearing then the ratty apartments that they all stayed in.  
"Oh, well if it isn't Sheriff Benny the vampire of fun?" Bobby sneered, trying to get on his nerves. Dean made his way over to them, a twisted smile on his lips.  
"Top of the mornin' to ya." Dean said, bowing deeply in front of him.  
"Oh, and of course, Sheriff Alastair." Bobby laughed, turning to the sheriff who didn't do much except scowl disapprovingly.  
"Top of the mornin', Alastair." Micheal said with a small sneer. Benny glared at him. He hated the stupid immigrants that thought that they knew more than them. "Boy, these aliens are messing around this town. Screwing it up for good. Which one of ya started hittin' Garth here?" Alastair asked, having not seen Uriel being dragged off of Garth. Garth glanced over at Bobby with playful smirk. Bobby just gave him a small nod.  
"Why, officer," Garth sighed over dramatically "I believe the feat was done by a cop!"  
"Oh, yeah! Two cops!" Dean snickered, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Garth with an amused smile on his face.  
"Oh, at least two cops!" Garth continued. The Angels brushed themselves off and smirked at the spectacle.  
"You're all full of it!" Benny exclaimed.  
"Didn't I ever tell you guys the difference between a stool and pigeon and cooperatin' with the law?" Alastair growled, starting to get pissed off at all of them.  
"Yeah you did, and I do believe that we all chipped in for the prize for the first person to figure it out." Sam said pointedly.  
"I'll bet you can figure it out, Sammy." Bobby said, taking a step foreword to ruffle Sammy's hair. Sam smiled at them. He glanced behind them at the Angels that were starting to back away.  
"Let's get out of here." Micheal whispered as they left.  
"You all better stop all of these stupid fights. I hate to have to drag all your asses down to the slammer every day just because you guys can't seem to keep your hands to yourself." Alastair said, sounding rather bored of the whole thing. He had stopped the fight and now he just wanted to get on with it. "You slobs have to quit pretendin' like you own the streets because I have news for the lot of you-wait! Where the hell are those aliens?!"   
"Looks like ya just missed 'em." Bobby said with a snap of his fingers. He exaggerated his disappointment.  
"Ya shut yer trap, Singer." Ben snapped. Bobby chuckled and raised his hands up in defense.  
"If I see another street fight, I won't hesitate to beat you all to the ground before turning' ya all in. Maybe even separate jails that don't tolerate gang shitheads like you lot." Alastair said firmly, getting sick and tired of having to drag them to the slammer. Perhaps he could get this town back to the peaceful place that it had been before the Hunters or the Angels had decided to squat there. He just wanted everything to get back to normal. "Ben? Say good bye, we're leaving."  
"You better watch your backs, Hunters." Benny growled as he backed away with Alastair. "Good bye."  
"Good bye, dear." Dean teased, waving at him as he left. Benny and Alastair were soon out of seat and Sam and garth started doubling over in laughter.  
"They'd make a nice couple, don't ya think?" Bobby chuckled softly.  
"Pretendin' like ya own the streets!" Sam laughed, imitating Alastair.  
"Go play in the park!" Garth laughed, starting to fall to his knees he was laughing so hard.  
"Keep off the grass." Dean chuckled, straightening out and making a face like he was pretending to be Alastair. Sam started cracking up all over again at the look on Dean's face. Garth fell to his side, tears stinging his eyes.  
"Keep off the streets! No fun!" Sam laughed, sitting back as he wrapped his arms around his middle.  
"Keep off the world! You don't own nothing!" Dean continued. He liked making his little brother laugh like this. Hearing Garth was just as amusing as well since Garth was like a little brother to him as well.  
"We do own it!" Bobby almost roared. Garth and Sam shot to their feet, Garth teetering about to try and catch his balance. Dean stood in front of Bobby, saluting teasingly with a smirk.  
"Garth? You doing alright?" Sam asked worriedly as he helped Garth catch his balance. There was a bruise on his cheek in the slight imprint of Uriel's angel ring that he wore.  
"I'm fine." Garth insisted, pushing Sam off of him. Dean looked over and frowned.  
"Looks like they branded you there, buddy." Dean chuckled softly.  
"Oh no! You're not going to sprout wings are you?" Sam teased softly.  
"Devil horns if anything." Garth snickered.  
"Did that Uriel do it to ya?" Bobby growled, looking over at the bruise on Garth's cheek.  
"I'm sure it was Uriel since he had said something about that time that I had glued his store doors shut and then he..." Garth started and then punched through the air like Uriel had when he had punched him.   
"Ouch." Dean winced.  
"You should have done worse." Bobby grumbled, ruffling Garth's hair.  
"I think I might have." Garth said proudly, earning a small smile from Bobby.  
"Didn't John say something about the Angels bein' the reason that he went bust?" Sam asked.  
"Did he?" Dean asked.  
"I think so. It was the day that he threw that thing at your head?" Sam tried and Dean winced.  
"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Dean said and Bobby's face fell when he remembered the crap that went down at the Winchester's house.  
"That big lookin' thing?" Sam tried again and Dean nodded this time.  
"I think it was more of Dad's temper." Dean chuckled softly.  
Jo poked out from behind the wall. When she saw the coast was clear of Angels, she hopped over the wall. Her shirt was just a bit too small for her, clinging to her curves. The picture of the Hunter's logo on her shirt. Her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She stretched her arms over her head, showing a slip of skin over her jean shorts.  
"Geez, that was one heck of a fight, right guys?" Jo asked, acting as if she was in the fight. Dean looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. "Bobby, I thought you said Jo left?" Dean asked, still watching Jo.  
"I thought she did." Bobby mumbled, turning to face Jo.  
"I was murder in the fight. You guys should have seen me!" Jo said with a wide hopeful smile.  
"Come on, Jo." Sam sighed with a small roll of his eyes.  
"How's about it, Bobby? Can I get in the gang?" She asked.  
"I don't know, Jo. What does your mother say about it?" Bobby asked.  
Jo frowned and glared at Bobby. She knew that her mother had once been a part of the Hunters. Ellen had quit the gang after having Jo. Well, not immediately she had Jo. She had quit after her husband was killed in a street fight. Then Ellen had to quit being in the gang so that she could be a single mother at a bar and take care of her child. Jo always seemed fascinated with the gangs every time that they came in the bar. She always seemed to like Dean and Sam. They treated her more like a sister when the others just treated her like any guy would treat a nice looking girl.  
"You're cruel, you know that, Bobby?" She spat at Bobby. She practically threw herself on Bobby when Dean shot forward and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and tugged her back.  
"You should really get back to that mother of yours before someone drops a hint that you were here." Bobby warned. Dean let her go, right before Jo left, she spit towards them before storming off. "Hunters!" he called out.  
Hunters jumped from seemingly nowhere and crowded around Bobby. They started chattering excitedly. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and Garth's shoulders as he waited for Bobby to speak. Adam, Dean and Sam's half brother, made his way over to them. He sidled up nearby Sam with a small shy smile.  
"Alright, we've fought hard for the territory that we have and we can't let those Angel's take it back just because the cops are here. The little Angels can slip right under us is we let them and that's it. We can't let them take what isn't theirs." Bobby started, getting a bunch of nods in agreement.  
"A challenge!" Dean suggested, earning lots of laughter and a few people agreeing.  
"That might work, Dean. Of course, the Angels are dicks. None of them play by the rules as you could see. They have the same knives and the same guns that we have and they aren't afraid to use them." Bobby said thoughtfully.  
"How in the hell are we supposed to get the turf back then?" Adam asked in a small voice.  
"I never said that we weren't going to try and get it back. Of course we'll try. I'm just saying that we need to be prepared." Bobby said, giving Adam a pointed look.  
"But if they have knives or guns-" Adam started again.  
"I say we forget about the whole thing." Sam mumbled.  
"What're you sayin' Bobby?" Dean asked, lightly nudging Sam with his hip to shut up his brother.  
"I'm sayin' that we don't have much, but it's all we got. We have to protect it as best as we can. If they have a knife, I will also have a knife. It's only fair." Bobby said with a small shrug.  
"Let's do it!" Dean said, taking his arm from around Sam's shoulders and pumping his fist into the air. There were loud cheers from the Hunters around Bobby, making the man smile widely.  
"There has to be some one who helps you, Bobby!" Adam called out.  
"That's right! Dean how about you-" Bobby started   
"Not Dean!" another Hunter called out.  
"Hey! Dean and John were the ones who helped me come up with the gang in the first place." Bobby snapped and the hunter shrunk back.  
"Dean don't belong here anymore." yet another hunter agreed. Bobby glared at him.  
"I ain't gonna take that." Bobby started. Dean started to shrink back into the crowd, trying to disappear.  
"He don't wanna be a Hunter. He's just here because his pops won't let him leave." the Hunter snapped.  
"That ain't true." Garth snapped in Dean's defense.  
"I know Dean and I can tell you that he'd be perfect for it!" Sam said assuringly. "When you're a Hunter, you're a Hunter."  
"That's rich comin' from you, Sammy." another Hunter cackled, earning a glare from the younger Winchester.  
"Doesn't matter what happened! Let's do it! What're we doing, Bobby?" Adam asked Bobby who seemed to be glaring at everyone at once.  
"We're having a little dance at the Gym." Bobby said thoughtfully after a moment.  
"Perfect! The Gym is neutral territory!" Garth exclaimed.  
"How are you going to catch Micheal if the Gym is neutral?" Sam wondered.  
"I'm gonna make nice there. I'm only going to challenge him." Bobby laughed. "Now all you guys go clean yourselves up. This is a dance after all!"  
"You got it!" Garth called out as he dragged Sam over to the house to sharpen up.   



	2. Castiel and the dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his special someone while he's at the dance.

"You know what, Bobby? No. I don't want to go." Dean said from where he was underneath his car. He was working on his prized Impala with a frown. Bobby had noticed that when Dean was upset, he worked on the car where no one could see his face.  
"Why not? You were there when I told them that you should be the one to help" Bobby argued, kneeling beside the skateboard that Dean was laying back on while working on his car.  
"And you heard them. They don't want me there." Dean said, slightly upset that no one seemed to think that he could handle it.  
"Come on, Dean, this is important!" Bobby insisted with a small sigh. Dean rolled out from out under his car and sat up, frowning at his slick black '67 Chevy Impala. Bobby tried to wave his hand in front of Dean's face to get his attention. The older Winchester and moved out of the way so that he could admire his car.  
"My car is important." he grumbled.  
"Dean! People are thinking that you aren't a Hunter anymore. Tell me that ain't true. You're a Hunter! You can't just quit!" Bobby yelled, giving him a pointed look. "I'm not...I'm just having more fun without getting my ass kicked everyday." Dean mumbled and laid back down on the skateboard. He rolled back underneath the car.  
"You kick ass everyday!" Bobby corrected. Dean huffed, messing around with his car.  
"Bobby, today was just an example of me getting my ass handed to me. I just don't know, Bobby." Dean sighed and shook his head.  
"You want to quit too?" Bobby growled.  
"No! I don't want to just leave! I just feel like something is going to happen." Dean said.  
"Nothing will happen if you don't help me." Bobby almost whined.  
"I just-"  
"What?"  
"I don't know, dammit!"  
"You might find a girl at the dance, you never know."  
"Bobby, please. I have plenty of girls. They practically line up to have sex with me, Bobby." Dean scoffed and rolled back out from under his car to look at Bobby pointedly. Dean got up from the skateboard and wiped his greasy hands on his jeans.  
"Will they still be doing that when you aren't a Hunter?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'll always have the girls climbing over me, don't you doubt it. I'll still be this good looking in twenty so years." Dean chuckled softly.  
"Just help us out, Dean. Just this once. You won't regret it, I promise." Bobby insisted.  
"And what if I do and I end up in jail?" Dean asked, turning to look at his car adoringly.  
"Then I was wrong for the first time in my life." Bobby laughed. Dean sighed and looked over at him.  
"It's just...a different feeling." Dean groaned, not sure how to explain it.  
"Different then the feeling of being a Hunter?"  
"Better."  
"Better than being a family?"  
"No, never."  
"Because that's what being a Hunter is. Hunters are all family." Bobby said firmly, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"You must really want me to go to this party, don't you?" Dean sighed, turning to face Bobby. Bobby smirked.  
"I'm almost as stubborn as you." Bobby chuckled softly. "Without the Hunters, you got nothing! You'll have nowhere to go except your old man and I doubt that you want to go back to him. Without the Hunters, you and Sammy would be starving on the streets with no one else to turn to."  
"Sammy's got Jess." Dean pointed out.  
"Do you really think that Sam would let you leave without coming with you? Sam would follow you anywhere and complain about it as well. " Bobby said fondly.  
"He would not! He has school!" Dean insisted, knowing that Bobby had a point, but too stubborn to admit it.  
"He would leave all of that if you left him. Of course, he would complain that you left, but he would never truly leave you. Why do you think he stayed in the Hunters even though he obviously doesn't want to be here?" Bobby asked and Dean bowed his head with a small sigh.  
"Could be because of Dad." He mumbled.  
"He could have let ages ago if it were because of your Dad. He does it because you need him to be." Bobby said, giving him a pointed look.  
"I'm not going to the dance, Bobby." Dean sighed, turning away from Bobby and leaning against the counter.  
"I already told them that you would be going. You were there, you can't back down. Unless, of course, you're chicken?" Bobby teased, knowing that Dean couldn't possibly back down now.  
"What time?" Dean snapped, looking over his shoulder at Bobby. Bobby smirked at him.  
"Ten." he replied.  
"I'll be there at ten." Dean said, turning to Bobby with a grin. Bobby smiled and started backing out of the garage.  
"Who know? Maybe the thing that you're looking for will be there." Bobby said excitedly as he backed out completely, leaving Dean alone.  
"Yeah, who knows?" He chuckled softly and went to go get ready for the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I do not understand why I have to come along with you, Anna." Castiel sighed, pulling on the white suit and frowned. He hated not being able to change back into his usual trench coat. A red haired girl rushed around him, making sure that he looked great in his white suit.  
"Because we have to, Castiel." He sighed and messed with his messy dark brown hair. The hair was was such a dark brown that it appeared black in certain light. He looked down at his sister pleadingly with his bright baby blue eyes.  
"I don't understand why I have to go though. I wasn't even at the fight." Castiel mumbled. He didn't like dressing up like this.  
"I know, but Micheal wants you to go, so you're going to go. Besides, you still haven't asked for Meg's hand yet. You know how nice she was when you were in the hospital because of those stupid Hunters? I think you two should get married. She seems to care an awful a lot for you." Anna said pointedly. Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"I do not feel the same towards Meg. I do care for her, but not in the way her affection is at me." Cas said in his usual monotone. Anna gave him a look and tried to fix his messy hair.  
"Honestly, Cas. So many people think that you and Meg should get together." She said and backed away to admire her work. Cas scoffed and looked down, his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
"Anna? Stop looking at me like I'm one of your dolls that you love to dress up so much." Cas said, looking down at his shoes instead of up at his sister.  
"I'm sorry, Cas, but only so many people can look good in a white suit and I believe that you are one of those people who can." Anna said, moving over and straightening out his tie a bit.  
"Anna, I really don't want to marry Meg." Cas sighed, trying to change the subject away from his suit. Anna waved her hand about dismissing the problem.  
"That's crazy! I mean, sure, she's not a part of the gang, but she's still cool. Hey, maybe I could ask Micheal to pull her in if you want me to. Maybe that'll help." Anna said assuringly.  
"I don't know. What happens when you look at your husband? Do you feel something? I don't feel anything towards Meg except friendship." Cas explained, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Cas! No!" Anna exclaimed and rushed forward to try and fix his hair.  
"Could I wear a black suit?" Cas asked while Anna fussed with his hair.  
"Absolutely not! Only Hunters wear black suits! The Angels all wear some sort of white. I mean, not everyone here looks as good in a white suit as you do, but they all try. Like Micheal has a white sash thing." Anna said, running a comb through rather roughly through the tangles in Castiel's blackish hair.  
"Sash thing?" Cas chuckled softly. Anna smirked and brought the com back down.  
"I forgot what it was called, don't judge me." She giggled and then looked at Cas with a proud smile. "Don't you touch that hair of yours."  
"It's my hair." Cas said, raising a hand as if to mess up Anna's masterpiece. Anna slapped Castiel's hand away.  
"Don't you dare, Castiel Novak." She scolded and dragged him outside to the car where the others were waiting for him patiently. They all had white roses on or white sashes across their bodies as if to remind people which gang that they were in. That they were Angels. Not to be associated with the Hunters whatsoever. Meg was in there waiting for him as well. She was wearing a rather clingy white dress. One with a neckline that dropped down dangerously low and the bottom hovered just above what was appropriate. When Cas slid into the seat, Meg attached herself to his side without him being able to tell her that he wasn't interested. She pulled herself halfway onto his lap and smiled up at him, a bit too much make up covering her face.  
"Hello, Clarence." She greeted, planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a mark. Cas frowned and reached up to wipe away the mark when Meg caught his hand.  
"How many times must I remind you, Meg? My name is not Clarence." Cas sighed almost sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was there at the Gym, pulling up the impala just before the Angels pulled up in their own car. They Gym was usually fairly crappy, bu tit seemed a bit less crappy with several balloons and streamers about the place. Dean slipped out of his car and straightened out his black tie with his tuxedo. He had no idea why he had picked his best suit when he plenty of other suits that would be better fit for something like this. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like there was anyone important here other than maybe a few girls in tight dresses. Even then, he shouldn't be nervous. He could handle himself in front of girls. Hell, he could handle girls in more way then one and that was just fine by him. Dean sighed and made his way into the Gym, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He made his way and smiled a bit when he saw that each gang stayed on opposite sides of the gym. Each of them had different colors on, seemingly opposites. The Hunters on the left side, dancing the dirty way that Americans seemed to always dance. Dean was pretty happy that Jo wasn't here. He didn't think he could handle his gang members running their hands all over Jo like they were. Honestly, he would totally do that to a girl as long as she was willing. Dean glanced over at the other side that seemed to be beaming with white. Dean moved over to the corner of the room, leaned back against the wall with a small smile as he watched everyone dance. This seemed to be more of an emotional and physical release of energy for all of them, but Dean could feel the tension in the air.  
Cas, Meg, Anna and Micheal all enter the Gym and move over to their respected sides. Cas started smiling as he looked around at everyone seemingly having fun. He started move forward when Meg grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the chairs. She pushed him down and sat down in his lap, not giving him much of a choice. He looked around at everyone dancing longingly. He would rather be embarrassing himself out on the dance floor instead of being forced to sit there.  
"Oh, look at all of them." Meg sighed, twisting around to face Castiel.  
"I can't with you in front of my face like that, Meg." Cas replied evenly, looking up at her eyes even though she was purposely pushing her cleavage in his line of sight. He was beginning to wonder if her comment was towards her breasts instead of the dancers on the floor.  
"I think we should have something like this at our wedding, don't you?" Meg asked, leaning forward on Castiel. Cas suppressed a groan in annoyance.  
"Meg, I don't know who told you-" he started with a sigh.  
"I figured it out, Cas." She replied. Cas paused, looking at her curiously.  
"Then...you understand, yes?" He asked measuring his tone.  
"Oh yes. You're just not ready to get married to me yet. I understand completely." Meg said with a nod. Cas rolled his eyes.  
"No, that's not it. I'm just-"  
"So you are ready to get married?!" She asked excitedly, pushing her face dangerously close to his. He tried to lean back only to have the back of his head to thud against the wall.  
"That's not what I said, Meg." He said warningly as he tried to back away by scooting back against the chair.  
They were interrupted when the microphone in the front of the gym made a shrilling and painful ringing sound. Meg flinched away from Castiel and looked over at Benny who was standing in front of the mic. He held it up to his mouth.  
"Ladies and gentleman, could I just have your attention for a second?" He asked rather nervously. Everyone paused their dances and there seemed to be a few comments on where else Benny could put the microphone that was certainly not his mouth.  
"You have our attention, what'd you want?" one of the Angels asked rather rudely from the crowd, earning a glare from the officer.  
"Alright, there's a dance that might help you and your little buddies get along. Now two circles. Girls in the middle and boys on the outside. Each song, you rotate in the opposite directions and dance with a new person each song. Understood?" Benny asked. People got excited and started getting into place. Dean was dragged out on the dance floor by Ruby. He laughed and let himself get dragged on the dance floor beside a guy white suit and black hair.  
"Meg, I don't think that this is a very good idea." he complained to the girl in a very revealing white dress.  
"Clarence, you'll be fine." She giggled, reaching up and running her hands through his hair, messing it up.  
Dean didn't pay them much attention, he just chuckled softly at the guy's sound of protest as he tried to fix his hair before the music started. Dean started laughing as the music started and he danced and spun around with Ruby. He didn't really mind that he didn't exactly care for Ruby that much, just that he was letting loose and having a nice time at the dance. The guy beside him was stumbling around quite awkwardly since the girl was trying to dance a bit more dirty then apparently the guy had expected. The song changed a few more times and Dean was dancing with Sam's girlfriend Jess. Cas was dancing with his sister, Anna. They were starting to loosen up.  
That's when he heard it. Probably the best sound he had ever heard in his entire life. He heard the guy laugh. It was an actual happy laugh that made Dean catch his breath. He looked over at Cas with a small frown on his face, trying to figure out who was laughing.  
"I thought I told you to keep your hair fixed!" Anna giggled in front of Cas, ruffling his hair to mess it up some more.  
"Not my fault!" Cas laughed, a wide smile on his face as he tried to swat away Anna's hands. Castiel's hair was now a mess on the top of his head, making him look even more attractive then before. Dean couldn't help but stare, not paying attention to what he was doing.  
Dean tripped over when the song changed and ended up falling in Castiel's direction. Cas looked over just in time for Dean to fall on top of him. He let out a small yelp as he crashed down to the ground, the weight of Dean on top of him. Dean grunted, starting to get up, his hands placed on either side of Cas' head, just above his shoulders. He stared right into Castiel's bright blue eyes and was immediately at a lose for words. He swallowed as he could feel his face flush.  
"This is a very inconvenient situation." Cas said in a small squeaky voice from the floor.  
"Right, sorry. I was...distracted..." Dean said, starting to get up. He brushed himself off and looked over at Cas. He held out a hand for Cas to take.  
"There are a lot of things here to be distracted by." Cas agreed, taking Dean's hand and pulling himself up. Dean tugged Cas over to the side and looked him over incase he had hurt him.  
"Tell me about it." Dean muttered under his breath.  
Cas watched Dean with great interest. His heart pounded at the amazing way he seemed to be flustered in front of him. The gorgeous emerald green eyes that kept glancing down nervously. The way the blush on his tanned freckled cheeks made him look more approachable. Cas smiled a bit at him and reached over to brush off some of dust that was on Dean's shoulder. Dean watched, not making a move to stop him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall for-on you." Dean started and his face turned another alarming shade of red. Cas giggled.  
"It's alright. I wasn't exactly dancing my best either. I'm surprised that I hadn't been the one to fall." Cas chuckled, the sound making Dean smile.  
"I'm Dean Winchester, by the way." Dean chuckled as well, holding out a hand to shake Castiel's. Cas beamed at him, his blue eyes sparkling.  
"Castiel Novak." He replied and took Dean's hand to shake.  
Castiel's breath caught when he took Dean's hand, a jolt going through his body that he hadn't felt before. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and smirked at Castiel.  
The Angel looked down at his hand that was still holding on to the Hunter's. Was this what Anna was always talking about? This feeling that seemed so strange. "So, how's about the dance, huh?" Dean asked lamely, peeling his hand away from Castiel's.  
"Didn't want to ask about the weather, did you?" Cas teased, smiling up at Dean. Dean paused for a second and then laughed.  
"Guess I didn't." Dean chuckled and sat down at a chair and grinned at the people dancing on the floor. Cas smiled and sat beside Dean, closer then what was really necessary.  
"Doesn't look like anyone is missing us." Cas said, relaxing against the wall when Meg didn't rush over to him immediately.  
"Are you trying to imply something?" Dean asked, slightly amused. He turned so that he was facing Cas.  
"Should I be?" Cas wondered, confused.  
"I wouldn't mind it if you were." Dean laughed.  
"What are we even doing? You're a Hunter." Cas sighed after a moment. Dean looked at him with slight disappointment.  
"I don't know. I don't have the urge to punch you in the face yet so I'd that it's going well." Dean said with a small shrug. Cas shot him a look.  
"Now I feel the urge to punch you in the face." Cas teased with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't mind that either." Dean teased back and lightly punched Cas' shoulder playfully, making him laugh.  
There was a loud crashing noise, making them both jump in their seats. There were two people in the middle of the room, Micheal and Bobby, and they were glaring at each other.  
"This is why we can't be friends! All because of your stupid, dirty and disgusting american ways!" Micheal spat at Bobby.  
"i don't understand what the problem is! I'm only dancing! If you don't like it, why don't you move back to-where are you from anyways?" Bobby asked curiously. They were both getting dangerously close to each other.  
"To you? Hell." Micheal sneered, his fists clenching at his sides.  
"I'm not so sure you understand what my meaning of hell is." Bobby growled, moving in front of his gang protectively. Benny was sitting near the opposite wall, leaning back against it with his eyebrow raised. He was ready if anyone tried anything, but he didn't look like he was exactly pouncing on the scene either.  
"How's about this? You keep away from our turf and I'll take it back." Uriel snapped from behind them.  
"Your turf! This was our town before you lot showed up! How about you lot get lost so that we can live happily without you?" Adam snapped, being held back by Bobby's arm.  
"Yeah? How come you let us take it then?" Metatron sneered.  
"We would never let you take it!" Garth yelled from behind them.  
"Ah, yes. If you would never let us, then why did we take it then, hm? Are you sure that it isn't because we're the best gang in town?" Raphael barked, taking a small step towards them.  
Dean frowned, he could tell that shit was about to go down. He knew that he should be up there with the rest of his friends, but he couldn't seem to get it in him to go back up there. He huffed and leaned against the back of the chair. Cas looked over at him with a small smile.  
"Family problems?"Cas chuckled. Dean looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"You can talk." He teased.  
"That was the point in me saying that. It was supposed to be a joke..." Cas said, trailing off a bit when Dean just smirked at him. No.He most definetly not checking him out. Course not. Dean Winchester is not checking out Castiel Novak.  
"I understand that, I was just-" Dean started  
"You stupid Americans always dirtying up everything! Tell them, Clarence! Clar-Clarence?!" Meg asked, spinning around, looking for Castiel. Cas shot up from the chair, tugging Dean in front of him.  
"Wha-?" Dean started, laughing as Cas crouched behind him.  
"Sh! Don't let her see me!" Castiel hissed, starting to make his way to the door, keeping Dean in front of him.  
"Don't matter! I came here to challenge you to a rumble. An actual proper fight that might stop all of this stupid fighting." Bobby said. Micheal threw his head back and laughed.  
"You? Challenge me? Ha!" Micheal cackled.  
"You scared?" Garth asked, Micheal's smile diappearing immediately.  
"I'm never scared." He growled.  
"Come to the Bunker after the dance for the specifics." Bobby sneered and started to steer out.  
"Hey, Dean?" Cas whispered as they backed out of the Gym.  
"Yeah, Castiel?" Dean asked, smiling as the name easily rolled off his tongue.  
"I don't want to have to go home with them...would you mind if I...?" Cas asked, trailing off as his face went red. Dean smiled and moved him over to his Impala.  
"Sure thing. Hope you don't mind the tunes." Dean said as he opened the door for Cas who gave him a look.  
"I can open the door myself." He said and slid into the passenger seat.  
"Never said you couldn't. I was just being polite." Dean chuckled and closed the door after Castiel. He walked over to the driver's seat and started up the car.  
"Thanks." Cas mumbled, looking down at his hands that were neatly folded in his lap. He looked too awkward and formal there in the car like that.  
"Hey, Cas, relax. I'm just taking you home." Dean said, backing out of the parking lot.  
"I-I suppose I'm just nervous is all." Cas admitted, looking up at Dean with a shy smile. Dean chuckled and pulled out onto the road towards the Angel territory. He knew he would be dead if anyone saw his car in there.  
"Nervous about what?" Dean asked, keeping an eye out for any Angels that might be around to his car there.  
"I mean...I don't know why I'm trusting you like this. Metatron told me that if anyone in your gang tried to take me anywhere that I should take your d-why are you laughing?" Cas wondered when Dean started laughing heartily. Cas smiled at Dean's laugh, but he was still fairly confused.  
"Sorry. I was told the same thing by my gang. I'm sorry you don't think that you can trust me." Dean chuckled as he looked around. He sighed and looked over at Cas."Okay, is it okay if we take the long way since it isn't as in the open?"  
"Y-yeah I suppose." Cas said with a small shrug. Dean took a turn that went in the seemingly opposite direction that Castiel's home was.  
"Right, Cas, you can trust me." Dean replied distractedly as he moved down the road.  
"See, but that's the thing. I do trust you. I trust you even though I just met you which I suppose is not the smartest thing to tell you as you're driving me down unknown alleyways." Cas said, his voice dropping as he looked around at the unknown roads nervously.  
"Don't worry, Cas. I don't have a reason to not trust you yet, so I'm going to take that as a good thing. You haven't tried to push me into some sort of Angel trick unless you're leading me to your lair right now." Dean teased, looking over and winking at Castiel.  
"No, I wouldn't think so. You've seen me. You know that I don't exactly get along with the other Angels." Cas said, looking at the road ahead of him.  
"Yeah, so I've noticed. Why is that?" Dean asked curiously. He looked over at Cas real quick. "Unless it's special Angel business that you don't want to tell me. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I was just wondering since you hid behind me at the dance and you didn't seem to freak out like the other Angels would have if I had fallen on them."  
"Yeah, I suppose that they would have assumed that you were trying to attack them." Cas chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, messing it up even more.  
"They probably would have and things would have gotten nasty real quick." Dean agreed with a dry chuckle. Cas smiled a bit sourly.  
"Right...they're trying to get me to marry Meg." Cas sighed and Dean stiffened, glancing over at the boy in the next seat. A sting of jealously struck through the Hunter's chest.  
"She seems pretty." Dean said in a monotone. Cas looked over at him and pouted.  
"I don't want to marry her though." Cas mumbled, looking back down at his lap miserably.  
"You don't? Why not? She seems-"  
"Pretty? Fun? Spunky? Different? Yes. She is all of those things, but I just...maybe if I hadn't..." Cas said, struggling to figure out what words would spin together that would help Dean understand.  
"If you hadn't what? Hadn't been forced into it maybe you would have liked her?" Dean guessed. Cas shot up with a beaming smile.  
"Yes! Thank you! I always have such a horrible way with words!" Cas exclaimed, leaning back against the car seat with a pleased look on his face.  
"I don't know, you seem better with words than me." Dean complimented, making Cas blush quietly.  
Dean eventually pulled up the back of Castiel's building. Dean put the car into park and smiled over to Cas who seemed to look gorgeous with a light blush on his cheeks.  
"Alright...I guess that this is it." Cas said, not actually wanting to leave Dean for whatever reason.  
"I guess." Dean said with a shrug. Castiel sighed and got out of the car, heading up to his room.  
Okay, what the actual hell, Dean? Dean sat in the car frowning to himself, unsure to what he was thinking to himself. Castiel was a nice looking man, sure. But he kept checking him out because he thought he was...hot? No. Dean Winchester most certainly did not roll that way. He was a ladies man and he would like to keep it that way.  
Dean was not gay. Nope. Not gay at all.  
Then he looked over at the seat that Cas was sitting at and smiled to himself. The image of Castiel sitting there laughing was fresh in his mind and the sound rang through him.  
Not. Gay.  
He shook his head sharply as if he was clearing his head of the thoughts of Cas. Cas when Dean had fallen on top of him. How cool and collected he had seemed when Dean was the one who was flustered. Dean. Dean Winchester of all people getting flustered over a guy. Castiel. An Angel for god's sake. He couldn't be seen with and Angel much less a guy. The shame that came with either would be unbearable and he would never hear the end of it. He was definitely straight. Women were amazing, duh. Guys were just not amazing.  
Except Castiel, of course. The only guy who seemed to get this reaction out of the rock hard Hunter. Not just a guy. Any person. No one had ever seemed to fluster him. No one made him feel like the way he had with the Angel.  
Not gay. Not gay. Not gay. Not gay. Not gay.  
"Hey, Dean?" he heard Cas' voice call to him. Dean practically leaped out of the car and looked up at Cas who was in sweat pants and a large suit. Both of which fit him quite well.  
Okay...maybe he might be thinking a bit less straight things then he would like to admit.  
"Yeah, Cas?" He called out back to the blue eyed boy on the fire escape. Cas smiled at him.  
"Dean, you are going to get caught if you stay down there." Cas said in a slightly hushed tone. Well, as hushed as he could while trying to call down to Dean.  
"Then come down here and we can go somewhere else." Dean said quite flirtatiously.  
Alright...perhaps he might be a bit gay for Cas.  
"Why don't you come up here, Dean?" Cas asked, leaning forward on the railing.  
"I thought you didn't want me to get caught." Dean chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Cas laughed and smirked down at Dean.  
"Just get up here." Cas said impatiently. Dean chuckled softly and made his way back up to the spot where Cas was waiting.  
"You rang?" Dean asked, slightly panting.  
"Alright, Winchester, this is going to sound absolutely mad, but I think that I..." Cas started and then his face flushed. He swallowed and looked down. He was such an idiot. He shouldn't have. Dean looked at him curiously. He leaned sideways against the railing and raised his eyebrows.  
"Novak?" He prompted, his arms crossing in front of his chest.  
"I was just...you don't...you aren't...um..." Cas started, unsure of how to word his thoughts. His face was slowly growing more red as he spoke.  
"Am i what?" Dean asked gently, waiting patiently for Castiel to figure out what he was trying to say.  
"Do you...do you play for the..." Cas started and then sighed, looking up at Dean with a strange look on his face.  
"Are you asking if I'm gay?" Dean asked in a softer voice and a half smile.  
"Well, I mean if you're not that's totally fine. I was just asking because, I mean, I don't know what it is, but I would like to see you again. N-not that I'm g-" Cas stammered and then stopped when Dean took a step closer and took his hands in his.  
"I didn't think that I was. Maybe I'm just bi. I would be gay for a few people though." He murmured, leaning closer to Cas, who's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly.  
"L-like...?" he stuttered, glancing up at Dean's eyes for a second. He couldn't seem to look away from him now.  
"A few people like Elvis..." Dean teased, moving his face closer to Castiel's. Cas didn't shrink back surprisingly.  
"Elvis is pretty cool." Cas chuckled softly, still watching Dean.  
"And you, Cas." Dean breathed, his lips on top of Cas'.   
"If it makes you feel any better, Dean," Cas breathed, shifting a bit closer to Dean and watching his lips. "I would go gay for Elvis too."  
Dean laughed and wrapped around Cas waist and tugged him close. He rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on Castiel's  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Novak." He breathed, his voice slightly husky. Cas chuckled and brushed his lips against Dean's teasingly. Dean growled in slight annoyance and he looked at Cas pleadingly.  
"So demanding." Cas teased. Dean winked and placed his hand gently on the back of Cas' neck and led him into a deep kiss. Cas melted into Dean's body, a small smile on his face as he pressed his lips hard against Dean's.  
There was a sound of a car pulling up in the front of the building and the sound of the car doors slamming. Cas jerked away from Dean and looked at him with a scared look on his face.  
"Dean, you have to go." Cas said firmly, trying to shove him back down the stairs. Dean just laughed and took his hand in his. He looked at Cas with a large grin on his face, making Cas smile a bit himself.  
"When can I see you again?" Dean asked, looking up at him hopefully.  
"If I said never, would you still come back over?" Cas asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.  
"Of course." Dean laughed and smirked up at Cas.  
"Then come to the store tomorrow after it's closed." Cas said in an excited whisper and glanced back to the window that he need to climb through in a moment.  
"Through the back door, right?" Dean asked, starting to back down the stairs.  
"Yes, Dean. I can't exactly have you walking into my store." Cas chuckled softly.  
"Oh what? Afraid that I'll show everyone that the Hunters are better looking without your suits?" Dean teased, making Cas light slug him in the shoulder.  
"More like you'll dirty up all of my suits with your very presence." Cas joked and shooed Dean away. Dean chuckled and stood near the Impala.   
"Cas?" He asked softly  
"Dean?" Cas replied, tried to back towards the window.  
"I..." Dean then stopped, not wanting to tell Cas just yet. His expression softened and he just changed what he was going to say. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Cas chuckled and climbed back into his bedroom just as Dean climbed back into the car. He smiled as he backed out of the alleyway and towards his turf all over again. He was sure that he had found it. That thing that he was looking for earlier. It was Castiel and he knew it. As he drove, he kept replaying the conversations in his head. A small smile playing on his lips. The kiss still tingling on his mouth where Cas had kissed him. Alright, he might be a bit more than just a little gay for Castiel Novak


End file.
